Receipts are sometimes used to provide information to customers about their purchases. As an example, a merchant may provide a customer a paper receipt at the merchant's brick-and-mortar store. The paper receipt may provide a limited amount of information, and in a static format, about a transaction between the customer and the merchant. As another example, a customer may receive a digital receipt (e.g., from a merchant, a payment service such as a card network, etc.) that may provide a limited amount of information about a transaction between the customer and the merchant. For instance, the digital receipt may provide a total amount of the cost of the transaction, without providing any indication of cost per item. Furthermore, the digital receipt may be provided in a static format, much like the paper receipt.
In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items or features. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from the instance number by a dash. The drawings are not to scale.